Office Gossip
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. 1x2, 1x5(?), 5x?. Humor. Duo é obrigado a lidar com fofoca no trabalho relacionada a Heero e Wufei.


**Office Gossip**

 _Por: Sunhawk_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Casais** : 1x2, 5x?

 **Sumário** : Humor. Duo é obrigado a lidar com fofoca no trabalho relacionada a Heero e Wufei.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _FOFOCA NO ESCRITÓRIO  
_

— Ei, Maxwell... tem algo que você precisa saber...

— Eu duvido que seja algo que eu queira saber, Smith.

— Não, é sério, você deve saber quando tem uma coisa acontecendo pelas suas costas.

— Como as minhas costas estão para a parede agora, acho que não tem nada acontecendo aqui atrás que eu não saiba.

— Engraçadinho. Só estou tentando te fazer um favor.

— Então me faça um favor: volte para a sua sala e me deixe trabalhar.

— Beleza, mas se fosse o meu namorado, eu ia querer...

— Heero não é meu "namorado", Smith. Estamos nos trinta... acho que passamos desses jargões adolescentes, não acha? Heero é meu parceiro.

— Nossa, você é impossível. Tá... se eu fosse você, ia querer saber o que o meu _parceiro_ está fazendo no andar debaixo na sala de reunião...

— Tendo uma reunião?

— ...com Chang Wufei!

— Tendo uma reunião com Chang Wufei?

— Com a porta trancada e as luzes apagadas?

— Ah-hã... legal.

— Você está me ouvindo ou é tão inocente quanto parece?

— Abri mão da minha inocência há muito tempo pelo meu trabalho. E falando em trabalho... você não tem um que deveria estar fazendo?

— Não se importa que o seu namo... parceiro está no andar debaixo se pegando com alguém pelas suas costas?

— Se eu disser que me importo, você vai embora?

— Não acredito nisso! Como pode estar tão calmo? Você e o Yuy estão juntos há quase dez anos!

— Olha, Smith... eu agradeço a sua preocupação, que você está usando como desculpa para alimentar seu vício por fofoca, mas te garanto que não há com o que se preocupar.

— E como tem tanta certeza?

— Preste bastante atenção, porque só vou falar uma vez, depois você vai se escafeder do meu escritório e me deixar trabalhar. Primeiro, Heero e eu estamos num relacionamento sério. Segundo, Heero é um homem leal. Terceiro, Heero nunca daria em cima de outra pessoa. Quarto, se outro cara desse em cima do Heero, ele cortaria suas bolas fora e o faria comer com molho shoyo; portanto... não tem nenhum caso ilícito entre Heero e qualquer outro, muito menos com Chang Wufei, que é, quinto... também um homem leal. Está claro? Porque não te vejo indo embora.

— Caralho, Maxwell... você é tão cego.

— Cego? Como assim? Duo, você está bem?

— Estou bem, Heero. Não dê bola pra esse idiota, ele está para sair.

— Yuy, como você é cara de pau!

— Huh... por quê?

— Ele acha que você está tendo um caso com Chang.

— Era para eu estar tendo um caso com o Chang?

— Thad Jones disse que você estava na sala de reunião do andar debaixo trancado com o Chang!

— Não... eu estava numa reunião com a comandante Une e a inspetora Noin. Pode checar com a secretária da comandante se quiser...

— Que merda, aquele imprestável do Jones! Vou atrás dele. Até mais!

— Já vai tarde...

— Que porra foi essa?

— Nada, só fofoca estúpida de escritório.

— Acha que ele está indo para o andar debaixo?

— Talvez, quem sabe com aquele cara. Por quê?

— Vou ligar para o Wufei e avisar.

— Liga para o celular do Zechs... você sabe que o Wufei nunca atende.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 7 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
